Belbedere Lastnameunknown
Appearance :Belbedere has a slim and slender body. Her blue eyes are speckled with gray. Her hair color and style varies, but in human form, its color is gray. Clothing :She has many outfits that form when she shape-shifts. These have included an admiral's outfit, a jester's costume, cheese, and a ridiculously large sweater, but there are many more. Notable Equipment :She also wields a giant hammer she stole from Thor and renamed Fluffy. Personality :The only words to describe her are random and innocent. She is not deterred by anything unhappy. She very rarely is unhappy, in fact. She is insane. She is not very capable of being on her own. She cannot handle being alone for too long. This has led to her being so eccentric... or just downright strange. :However, this brave face also hides a dark past, as ever since the massacre at Emerald Ridge, she is incapable of being left alone too long. But then again, this may also be the cause of her current eternal happiness: few things are able to upset her after that. Powers and Abilities Shapeshifting :Belbedere can change her shape, namely into other living things. She can even turn into other feys. Weaknesses :Her allergies include iron (burns her skin/can potentially kill her), ladybugs (make her itchy), toaster ovens (make her eyes watery), maps (gets very bad headaches), the letter Q (sneezes when saying it or any word containing it, math (makes ears itch when doing it). Whenever she shapeshifts, she always gets something wrong. Most times it is a major difference (e.g. purple terrier). Other Abilities :Runs very fast, has accelerated healing (heals faster than most people, but cannot heal lethal injuries). Relationships Nick :She in in love with Nick, but does not know how to show it subtly. Or without injuring him, for that matter. Victoria :Her loyalties lie with Victoria and Victoria only. Despite being crazy in love with Nick, even he does not outrank Victoria in gaining Belbedere's loyalty. :She is not technically related to Victoria as she is a changeling. All changelings are born randomly into a family and are all shapeshifters. They are not actually related to their family members, but will somehow be able to pass on familial genes to their children. Changelings do not give birth to other changelings. History Backstory ---- :Very little is known of her history. However, she is Victoria's half-sister. She was born on the royal fey estate of Emerald Ridge Castle, where she was employed as court jester. :During the massacre at Emerald Ridge Estates, seconds after she had finished hiding her, her mother was killed. For days Belbedere was left alone. When she finally got out, it was not a pretty sight. She seems to have recovered... to some degree. :She followed Victoria around the world on her journey afterwards. She was deterred for a small time by stalking Nick. But eventually, Victoria recognized the purple terrier following them. List of Character Appearances *None yet Character Also Mentioned In: *None yet Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Dusk Knights Category:Titan Allies Category:Earth Category:Changelings Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Supernatural Category:Titans Together